A Certain Massive Plot Twist
by guest666
Summary: Kamijou Touma aka the misfotunate boy , former disciple of Kokonoe Yakumo, the foster son of Kazama Haranobu, and a skilled mercenary, is attending First High to continue his bloody witch hunt against the remaining Kunlunfang. But there is more to it especially a the greatest magician is on the move. Sealed Imagine Breaker, Sensei Aleister Crowley, Skilled Touma.


FOREWORD: I DO NOT OWN BOTH SERIES THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHORS

Sealed Imagine Breaker  
Skilled Touma in Physical battle  
Much more observant Touma  
SENSEI ALEISTER!

* * *

Hidden Club

* * *

WINDOWLESS BUILDING (UNKNOWN LOCATION)

"Is this really necessary?" Golden retriever dully ask while taking a cigar.

"Yes… and besides its not like I do not have experience about this things"

"But still… we just need to observe the boy we can just use the Under_Line" exhaling the smoke "Going through this extent is… ridiculous"

Under_Line is a hidden observation technology use by the windowless building. Is far more advance than the fame Echelon III of USNA that was capable of intercepting all kinds of electronic communications in the world. Under_Line is a mass creation of nano size spherical robots spread throughout the world. It is invisible from the naked eye, security cameras and even any kind machines use for tracking or detecting unknown signals due to their very small size and unknown technology. These robots secretly roam every parts of the world observing every kinds events and recording every information it can get and sending it straight to the windowless building.

"No need to worry after all there are still some interesting things I wish to observe personally"

"And what kind of things interest the great _Aleister Crowley_ aside from the mysterious boy" Golden retriever ask the now named Aleister.

Aleister a being whose appearance is hard to describe he 'who looks like an adult, yet also like a child; like a man, yet also a woman; like a saint, yet also like a criminal', all of that while floating upside-down in a tube like glass filled with liquid. Regarded as the greatest magician in the history, responsible for the creation of 'Book of Law' that destroyed the Aeon of Osiris the foundation of Christian magic, and start the Aeon of Horus the era where the modern magic originated. But only few living magicians know his name, few of them already died during the world war III. He just raise an eyebrow at his question and open a single file.

Golden retriever started reading the file taken by Under_Line and state his observations "Shiba Tatsuya, age 17, has a younger sister whose name is Shiba Miyuki. A unregistered-strategic magician belonging in the JSDF 101 under the name Oguuro Ryuya. He possess the strategic magic 'Material Burst' were it has the same principles of Einsten's E = mc2. There is nothing interesting here, aside from his 'Material Burst' that can be considered as the most destructive magic, because of its capacity to destroy the world…" he looks at Aleister "For me its just a complete waste of time"

"Its not about him, its about _her_ " Aleister open another file which surprises Golden retriever for a second before shrugging at the name written.

"Yotsuba Maya, the strongest magician in the world…" he continue to read boringly. After taking notes of important factor such as the Kunlunfang Incident and her magic 'Meteor Stream' he looks again at Aleister this time with amusement. "Your planning to use her as the perfect cover up using the Shiba siblings as a _little_ motivation while you are observing the boy' right?"

"As expected of you Kihara Noukan" Aleister gives a emotionless smile "So I presume everything is prepared right?"

"Of course everything is prepared" Kihara replied "Fake Identification papers, teacher's license and ID, follow up background history as a travelling teacher from the country of Scotland. Everything is already in place, even your file as a volunteered teacher at First High School "

First High School is one of the nine magic institute, dedicated only in studying and learning magic. A very prestigious school even for a master clan's standard. While the Ten Master Clans is a group of ten most influenced magic clans in the country of Japan. They are regarded to be very strong especially the Yotsuba's that is known as the harbinger of the world war IV, and their head is Yotsuba Maya said to be the strongest magician who held the title 'Queen of the nighteast' due to his power 'Meteor Stream', a convergence-type systematic magic that manipulates the distribution of light, it was also implied to be unstoppable even for 'Phalanx', and Aleister's soon-to-be cover up.

"I thank you for your cooperation Kihara"

"Thank you for your compliments but… how about your personality that… seems to be a problem" Kihara said. While it is true, Aleister's personality is composed of only discipline and calmness coupled up with cruelty while it is really intimidating, that sounds like a big problem for his soon-to-be students especially the shy ones according to his experiences from his few teaching careers.

"Hmmph! Don't ever underestimate my skills in deception Kihara-baka!" Aleister said while pouting! He huffs and started ranting about his unmatched skills in creating fake personalities that he develop during his travels! He is acting like a adventurous happy-go-lucky teenager! Much to Kihara's shocked and dread he could only agape at what he saw and suddenly dropped his cigarette clamped in his mouth due to his jaws hanging lifelessly. The most calm and stoic person he ever met in the world is having a personality switch, it is really creeping him to no end! He pinch his cheek as hard as he could, thinking this is only a nightmare, the worst of the worst, when he realize it is real he muttered a 'holy shit' multiple times.

Finishing his rant Aleister ask Kihara about his skills in fake personality development in his normally stoic voice like nothing happened "So… still have doubts Kihara?" instead of answering his question, Kihara Noukan suddenly drops in the ground like a falling leaf without consciousness due to almost having a heart attack at the impossible but amazingly(very CREEPY) display of a perfect personality switch from a the most stoic human in the history.

"Oh… looks like he can't take it after all" Aleister said innocently. Looking at the open files he smiles "Teaching huh?


End file.
